Sacrifice
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Pensées de Zorro au sujet de Nami et de leur relation trop spéciale.OS Songfic sur Sacrifice de t.A.T.u. Désolée, franchement pas douée pour les résumés


**Titre :**Sacrifice

**Résumé :** Pensées de Zorro au sujet de Nami et de leur relation trop spéciale. Songfic sur Sacrifice de t.A.T.u.

**Disclamer :** One Piece est à moi ! Mwahahahahaha !! Vous y avez pas cru ? Bon tant pis, alors il est à Maître Oda-sensei et la chanson Sacrifice est à t.A.T.u.

* * *

_Can you tell me softly  
How you always haunt me ?_

_**Peux-tu me dire, doucement  
Comment m'as-tu toujours hantée?**_

Je pourrais dire que c'est un coup de foudre, mais je ne tiens pas à parler comme Love-Sourcil. Nan, en plus c'est faux. Dès la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai vu en toi une vraie garce, la sale sorcière que tu es, en fait. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, moi non plus... Mais tu m'es rentrée dans la tête. Je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais mes pensées sont toujours pour toi

_Can you help me ? Hold me !  
Come to me now, slowly._

_**Peux-tu m'aider ? Prends-moi !  
Viens vers moi maintenant, lentement.**_

C'est toi qui m'as fais ça ! C'est forcé ! Ou alors Ero-Cook m'a fait un lavage de cerveau ! Je pense à toi tout le temps, mes pensées deviennent troubles, je me surprends à te regarder ! Je finis par divaguer la nuit, je pers complètement la boule. Je te vois arriver vers moi, dans la vigie ou ailleurs, et je...

_You caress me smoothly  
Calm my fears and soothe me_

_**Tu me caresses, voluptueusement,  
Calme mes peurs, apaise-moi**_

Je te vois, te sens me caresser, je... Je nous vois coucher ensemble !! Je dois sans doute être totalement dingue, j'aime ça !!

_Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me._

_**Passe tes mains sur moi,  
Débarrasse moi de mes peurs**_

Je me mets à rechercher ton contact, si c'est pas la preuve que je deviens taré ! Mais te sentir m'apaise, me détend, me calme.. Chuis en train de virer maso !!

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_**Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tour ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Pour apaiser ma conscience**_

Mais je dois savoir pourquoi tu m'obsède !! Même quand je m'entraine tu es là !! Ca ne peut pas durer !

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_**Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tour ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Sacrifice, sacrifice**_

_**Un mois plus tard ...**_

J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que le mois passé, ce n'était pas un rêve. Que chaque nuit ce ne sont et n'étaient pas de simples rêves. Que cette nuit encore, tu te glissera dans la vigie du Sunny pour pour me baiser, car ce n'est que ça. De la passion animale, du sexe à l'état brut. Je sais que mes mots sont crus, et que je te fais passer pour une immonde salope, mais c'est ce que tu es ! Mais ça me vas, enfin ça m'irait si tu avais positivement répondu à ma putain de question...

_Can you fill me solely  
Deeper still and wholly ?_

_**Peux-tu ne combler que moi  
Encore plus profondément, entièrement ?**_

Mais non, tu couches à droite et à gauche, chaque île est prétexte à de nouveaux coups d'un soir, comme tu les appelles. Ils sont pareils, hommes ou femmes, qui te résisterai ? Tu me l'as dit, tu es libre comme l'air et il ne tient qu'à moi de stopper nos rencontres nocturnes. Mais...

_With your understanding  
And your arms around me ?_

_**Avec ta compréhension  
Et tes bras qui m'entourent ?**_

Comment pourrais-je arrêter ça ?! Tu le sais et tu en profite comme la garce que tu es.

_Can you help me ? Hold me  
Whisper to me (whisper to me) softly  
Move your hands across me  
Take my worries from me._

_**Peux-tu m'aider ? Prends-moi !  
Murmure-moi (murmure-moi) doucement  
Passe tes mains sur moi,  
Débarrasse moi de mes peurs.**_

Plus le temps passe et plus ta présence m'est nécessaire. Plus le temps passe et plus ça me fait peur. Que ferai-je si un jour ça s'arrête ? Que ferai-je si tu t'éloignai ? Tes caresses brutales me font l'effet d'une drogue pour laquelle je sacrifierai tout. Pour que rien ne m'en écarte. Si sur la route du One Piece nos chemins s'éloignent, me séparer de toi qui m'as volé mes sens, tu seras...Mon plus grand Sacrifice.

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_**Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tour ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Pour apaiser ma conscience**_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice _

_**Je sacrifierai  
Je sacrifierai  
Tout ce que j'ai dans la vie  
Sacrifice, sacrifice !**_

...

_Sacrifice, Sacrifice_

_**Sacrifice, Sacrifice**_


End file.
